RWBY: More Than Just Friends
by SilentGirl247
Summary: This story i'm making up for Yin to my yang story. This is yuri. Lime.Some humor in it. Yang deosn't know how to tell Blake that she loves her and got help from her little sister.


**Yang and Blake, yuri(fem on fem) pairings. Hey Don't like? Get to steppin. I'm watc**

**So enjoy! ^_^. **

**I don't OWN RWBY. So plz don't sue me.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"_Gulp. Why do I get so nervous when I'm around her!" _Yang thought pacing back and forth in the living room. She had feelings for the part Fauna black-haired girl. Yang is a very flirty person when coming to liking someone but she never like a girl beautiful as Blake. The Blonde like boys but...why does she always have a blush on her face. When they partnered up since the forest, they had great teamwork. She was even glad that she was in the same group with her as well. "She will avoid me" Yang said hopelessly. She went into her bedroom and laid on the bed, laying on her stomach, then put her face in the pillow, embracing it. She was starting to become depressed. She was Yang goddamit, she was strong, but it was her emotions that was taking over. That one emotion._"love". I'm in love"_.The blonde was falling in love...with a female...and worried if Blake doesn't feel the same way and might not talk to her again. When Blake talked to the her teammates about her dark past and how her previous partner Adam who didn't care about blowing up the people on the train, the humans and he didn't care about them, Yang felt very bad for the part Fauna girl and Blake had started opening up to them and felt Yang,Ruby, and Weiss as a family. And they were. A big happy one. A great team that never gave up, no matter what the odds. They still push each other's buttons and always have a great time,laughing, giggling, and they were surprised when Blake actually was smiling and laughing. The blonde even found herself hanging around her all the time and sticking up for she heard someone enter her room and looked up. It was her sister Ruby. _"Maybe she'll understand my feelings"_ Yang said thought. It will be awkward and uncomfortable at first telling her sister she liked a female, especially on their team. Ruby walked towards her with chocolate cookies in her hands. She munching on them happily. Yang shook her head. Her little sister was too obsessed with cookies.

"Hey big sis? I'm just coming from eating lunch!" Ruby said cheerfully with a big smile on her face with cookie crumbs on both sides of her cheeks. It made her look adorable especially with cute silver eyes. "I see. you really need to stop eating dozens of cookies or you will be sick and i'll have to clean up the mess for you" the blonde said with seriousness in her voice.

"Oh come on sis I love cookies" The girl did puppy eyes on her sister.

Yang couldn't say no to her. Then Ruby offered her one. "Want one."

"No thanks Ruby...but I do need your help..I...need to tell you something."

Then Ruby gave her a worried look.

"What is it sis? somebody did something to you?"

"No it's about someone I like...but... afraid to tell "that" person."

"And whose that person your talking about Yang?" Ruby now curious. "It's someone on the team." Then Ruby silver eyes widened big, with her mouth opened wide. "Is it Weiss?!" Yang shook her head, embrassed. "So it's Blake?!" Yang shook her head yes. Then Ruby stared into space, dumbfounded. Yang waved in her face while the girl still stared off into space. Knowing Yang, her optimism has limits. So she gave up. Then she said,

"I knew it's no use. Maybe i'll find someone else who understands." Before she walked away, her sister grabbed her firmly but gently.

"I was just kidding sis I was..shocked that you like her "that way."

"I am. Im always hanging around her. Every time when im around her, I get nervous, Blush all the time...*sigh*..I don't know if she feels the same way sis."

Ruby gave her an assuring smile. "Now where is the confident, tough Yang I know? I know you better than that. Maybe she like you,too. You never know. you always teach me how to be confident and stuff. But im positive that she won't avoid you if youre "that way" but Blake is loyal and won't avoid you maybe she feels the same and just like you always be telling be confident. I know somewhere in heart she loves you." Then Ruby put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. Yang look at her baby sister in her eyes. They were sincere and she meant every word she said. _"my baby sis is growing up fast" _Yang thought and had a big grin on her face.

"Thank you baby sis!- then she picked up her sister, hugging her tightly which caused Ruby to have lack of air-I love you so much."

" I-I-I love you too sis but please let me GO!"

Yang let her go and Ruby catched air. Then the blonde still was nervous.

"I'm still nervous Ruby." Yang said with a anxious tone.

Then Ruby had a flashlight in her head. She got an idea.

" I know. I got an idea."

Yang gave her a worried look, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure stop worrying big sis!" Then Ruby eyes went wide and then yelled, "OH NO I WAS SUPPOSE TO MEET WEISS! SHE'S GOING TO BE MAD AND SHE'S SCARY WHEN SHE'S MAD!" Then the red-haired girl rushed out the door and even dropping some of her cookies. Yang laughed.

Something about those two...

* * *

**The Next Day: Sunset**

Yang was getting frustrated. she was waiting like over 5 minutes outside the school(she is in the field,not that far from the school,she's behind a tree where her sister left her). "_Ruby is taking FOREVER!" _she screamed in her thoughts._"she didn't had to take this long."_ She made a mental note to get her for waiting after this. She sat down on the grass, drawing her knees and feeling soothed to the warm summer breeze but it was going to be cold in a little bit and her long blonde hair was blowing to the side from the wing. The sun was almost setting. Yang was thinking about how Blake would. A minute passed...Then suddenly when she blinked, she saw the black-haired girl with a bow in her hair she liked, sitting in front of her staring at her with amber eyes,with a stoic expression. It was Blake Belladonna. She was startled ( but she didn't jump to her feet though but she did activated her Ember Celica's and almost shot at her). Then she unactivated her weapons.

"BLAKE! shit don't scare me like that!"Yang said putting her one hand on heart for being a little scared. _"How did she get in front of me quick like that!" _Yang thought amazed but decided to shake it off.

"I'm sorry. I came here quick as I can. Ruby told me you wanted to tell me something what is it?" the part Fauna said with a raised eyebrow. Then she stood in front of her and walked on the side of the blonde, sitting down next to her. She looked into her lilac eyes and smiled waiting for an answer. That smile on her pretty face.

This Yang made face turn red and almost spaced out into them but shook it off. The Blonde took a deep breath."_Okay Yang this is it". _Then she remembered what her little sister said, "_Blake is loyal and no matter what, she will always be your friend. she won't avoid you."_

_"_T-t-there's something I need to tell you..."Yang trailed off. Fear was coming back to her. "_She is going to avoid you...walk away now!"_ Blake was worried when she hesitated, seeing a sad look on her face and asked,_  
_

"What's Yang? your in trouble or-"

"Nonononono, nothing like that Blake?"

" Then what is it?" Blake asked with a little impatience in her voice.

Yang hesitated again...Then finally told her the truth,

"Blake...I-I-I love you. I want you and me..to be more than friends and.. I know it sounds awkward but..If you don't like me back it's okay. You can be mad at me for being this way.." Yang turned her head away from the the black-haired girl, so she won't look at her reaction on her face. She was waiting for the girl's criticism. Yang didn't like being judged so..badly. Then suddenly, The part Fauna put her hand on her cheek, turning her head to face her, lilac eyes meeting amber eyes. Blake had a smile on her face. Then she said something that shocked the blonde,

"Oh Yang...I love you, too."

Yang then felt Blake's soft lips on her own. The blonde blushed furiously and put her hand behind the part Fauna girl's head and deepened the kiss. Before Blake closed her mouth to stop the kiss, Yang darted her tongue into her mouth. Blake moaned and they tongue wrestled. Then stopped to catch their breaths. Yang smiled and she was happy. So happy she stood and lifted the girl up by the waist, hugging her tightly, putting her cheek to her cheek. Blake was surprised but the part Fauna didn't like hugs(really). So tried pushing her off but to no vail beacuse unfortunately, Yang was physically the stronger one. She was gasping for air...Yang does love getting people into suffocating hugs. Blake giggled and had a blush on her pretty cat-like face.

"O-Okay Yang..plz get off of me."

Yang let the part Fauna go and jumped happily. But...she was confused as well.

"But Blake...why?"

Blake smiled and said honestly "Your little sister told me everything. And I want to be more than friends, too. When you were always hanging around me, I felt the same way about you..." Then Blake blushed shyly."

Yang had an angry expression on her face. "_No wonder why Ruby took forever to bring Blake!" _Ruby was too busy telling Yang's whole story. But it was gone when Blake said assuringly,

"But don't be mad at her. At least she did the right thing or we wouldn't be here now."

Then suddenly the part Fauna girl was being lifted up in bridal style and Yang was spinning her around, laughing.

Blake sighed and smiled at her lover. She was going to have a long time getting used to the blonde's childlike side.

From a distance up in the tree was two girls on the branch of the tree. It was Ruby and Weiss. Ruby had Yang's phone in her hand and was taking pics of her big sister and Blake.

Weiss was shaking her head and said,

'Your sister is going to kill you when she finds those pics on there and Yang always keeps her phone with. Any moment she will figure out that she forgotten about so she can take a picture of her and Blake and realize you have it."

Ruby was grinning and replied,

"Oh no she won't princess. She's too focused on Blake all the time."

Weiss gave her a skeptical look.

"Oh she will alright"

"Oh wanna bet?" Ruby asked challenging her. Then they heard Yang voice from the distance.

"RUBY?! IS THAT YOU WITH MY PHONE?!"

Ruby and Weiss saw her stood up in the distance, coming towards them with Blake behind.

Then Ruby got a scared look on her face and then sat up and said a quick "Bye Weiss!", jumping down the tree and running from Yang and Blake.

The white-haired girl laugh and shook her head. Ruby is something else...

* * *

**Was it good or bad?**

**Also, I gave Yang soft side to her personality but still have the hugs and temper.**

**I did with my Yin to my yang story so you can call this the Yin to my yang part 2 **

**Plz comment. :D.**


End file.
